


Люби меня. Intro: Boy meets evil

by NikMac



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Explicit Language, Korean Characters, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Music, Musicians, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: О любви, которая нечаянно нагрянет, когда её совсем не ждёшь. О любви, которая слепа, глуха, глупа, полюбишь и... вот этого. О любви, которая и вовсе не любовь, пока.





	Люби меня. Intro: Boy meets evil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Люби меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082037) by [NikMac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac). 

> Пишу большую работу. Туда ну никак не поместилось — по крайней мере, не в этом формате и не в этой стилистике (а временами пишется именно так, а не иначе, и очень хочется нарушать любые правила, но портить-то большое совсем не хочется). 
> 
> Картинка прошлого, связанная с “Люби меня” общим миром и персонажами. Для понимания большое читать совершенно не обязательно.
> 
> В двух словах — омегаверс* и корейщина. Enjoy!
> 
> *Омегаверс: мир альф и омег, бет нет, без запахов, истинных, течек/гона, кноттинга и т.п. и т.д. Есть — внутренняя сила, у альф и омег разная, во время полового созревания — выбор пола на основании собственных предпочтений, триггер — влюблённость, сексуальное желание.

**5A4U (Люби меня) - Intro: Boy meets evil.mp3**

Ему семнадцать, он альфа, повзрослел полгода назад, поздно, внезапно, всеми, и им самим в том числе, предполагалось, что станет омегой. Занятия балетом с пяти лет, театром с семи, маечки всех оттенков розового в шкафу, куклы, дневники с единорогами на обложках — да, всё как-то предполагало.

Но не срослось. 

— Так было надо, — говорит омма и прячет глаза: — Не обижайся, так нам было надо, ты же сам всё понимаешь.

Он умный и уже совсем взрослый, даже справка есть, но и без проклятой бумажки он правда понимает. Дед решил оставить наследство первому внуку-альфе. А он не первый, никогда им не был, но дядя (который не дядя, а двоюродный брат) скоропостижно скончался, а второй в списке претендент вдруг оказался не родным, а приёмным, и как понеслось.

Из многочисленного, впрягшегося в гонку семейства выиграл его омма — постарался, подсуетился, и они теперь миллионеры, долларовые, состояние почившего деда исчисляется десятками миллиардов вон. 

Он теперь альфа, взрослый, подписывает чеки, купить может всё, на что упал глаз. Радоваться бы... но всё время хочется плакать. Потому что балет, театр, друзья, игры в куклы, дневники с единорогами на обложках — а кончилось счастливое детство грязно и пошло. Его как отрубили мечом, одним взмахом, и полдуши вдруг скукожилось.

Он ненавидит вспоминать тот день, свой первый опыт с омегой. Ненавидит. Иногда от воспоминаний его тошнит, и он сидит по полночи наедине с унитазом, и жалуется, ага, унитазу, своему новому лучшему другу, на свою счастливую и богатую жизнь. Унитаз золотой — а что, по приколу.

Его тело растёт мучительно быстро, догоняет тех, кто стал альфами в нормальные тринадцать. Удлиняются руки и ноги, утолщается и прирастает сантиметрами альфийская гордость — член. Он уже длиной с ладонь, и обещает, гарантирует стать ещё больше. 

Каждый раз оказываясь наедине с унитазом, когда нужно прикоснуться к себе, он смотрит вниз, на «достоинство, гордость», и его подташнивает. 

Он не блюёт — это всё ещё его тело, — но и не его. Оно изменилось, изменилось неправильно. Бесит.

Мышцы ноют, болят постоянно. Врачи говорят: больше двигайтесь.

И он двигается, по пятнадцать-двадцать часов в сутки растворяет душу и тело в танце, на тренировки приходит первым, уходит последним. Старается изо всех сил.

Так плохо он никогда не танцевал — ха-ха, яйца тупо мешают. Его удлинившиеся руки неповоротливы, ноги — сильны, хоть что-то.

Он богач, миллионер, ему нечего больше делать в балете, и его движения слишком резки, и омма прав — все его выученные, доведённые до совершенства партии теперь смотрятся нелепо. Тренер говорит: «Вам не стоит продолжать этим заниматься, либо меняйте профиль, тренируйте партии альф, учитесь работать в паре с омегами». Говорит вежливо, формально, больше не прикасается к волосам, на его лице нет улыбки, он холоден, смертельно и окончательно — безжалостный альфа. 

Всё естественно: альфам не нравятся альфы.

Он бросает балет. 

И впервые безобразно нажирается: красное мясо с кровью, им пропах весь свет — и ещё более безобразно нажирается: соджу плещется не только в горле, но и в глазах, и в голове, его несёт, он качается, а вместе с ним качается мир.

На него, всего такого из себя хорошенького, пьяненького и богатенького, вешается омега.

Он даже не помнит его лица. Ему в подворотне член сосали. Член, ха-ха, так и не встал. А выражение лица того омеги он никогда не вспомнит, он себе обещал.

Член всё ещё мокрый, противно — он не дал над собой измываться, нахуй того омегу послал. Вытянул из кармана кошелёк и швырнул омеге в лицо, приказал нахуй отваливать.

Брюки полчаса, наверное, застёгивал. Руки тряслись. Противно-то как.

Ехал домой на такси.

Не в новый пафосный дом в элитном районе. В другой, там, где маленькие улочки, тесно, дружно прижавшиеся друг к другу домишки, и цветы пахнут так сладко. У него всё ещё есть ключи. На брелке единорог, как символично.

Он, покачиваясь, поднимается по тёмной лестнице на второй этаж, открывает дверь в свою детскую комнату и замирает.

Всё тут до боли знакомо, всё такое родное и понятное, книжки эти с принцами и их альфами, дневники стопками, куклы в пошитых собственными руками нарядных платьях.

Он приседает на корточки, достаёт из тайника самый секретный дневник. Руки все в пыли. Хотя минули считанные на пальцах месяцы, его жизнь покоится в прошлом и зарастает грязью и мхом.

Он садится на кровать. Страницы негромко шелестят, блестят золотом и серебром, пестрят картинками. В неверном свете фонаря, льющем в окно, со страниц дневника на него смотрят несбывшееся будущее и утраченные надежды.

«Я хочу, чтобы он был или ровесником, или старше, но не больше, чем на три-пять лет... Разумеется, он будет очень красивый. Тёмные волосы, золотистая кожа, мягкие губы, чтобы было приятно его целовать... Пусть он будет богатым, я не хочу беспокоиться из-за денег, как омма... Самое главное, пусть он будет здоровым, чтобы я не остался один с ребёнком, как омма... Пусть он будет добрым и вежливым, и защищает меня, и не дразнит... Пусть он будет хорошим — и я всегда буду его любить, своего альфу». 

И десятки фотографий, вырезанных из журналов: «Его» красивые лица, дома, где они будут жить, самолёты, на которых будут путешествовать по разным странам, дети, у них их будет минимум трое, ведь двое станут ссориться, а одному всегда одиноко, ему ли не знать.

Он плачет. Пьяные слёзы текут по лицу, капают на тетрадь, бумага коробится, но мечты остаются прежними, слезами их не убить.

Утром он просыпается в вонючей мятой одежде, с зарёванным опухшим лицом, с ноющей головой — и решением жить иначе. Его больше не ждут в балете, с его деньгами он неуместен на сцене любительского театра, — что ж, он найдёт свой путь к желанному счастью.

Омма в ужасе:   
— Ты сошёл с ума! Зачем тебе это? Ты можешь всю жизнь не работать. Развлекайся, путешествуй, познавай мир. Быть альфой — прекрасно, лет через пять-десять подумаешь о чём-то серьёзном. Ты такой красивый, богатый, свободный, мир у твоих ног, все возможности, удовольствия, шансы, и да, конечно, любовь — вокруг тебя будут стайками виться омеги, выбирай, кого захочешь. Пользуйся, сын, развлекайся, живи!..

Он подписывает чек на очень крупную сумму и впервые делает это без требования-просьбы оммы, а лишь потому, что так решил. Он вкладывает деньги в то, что ему действительно нравится и чем он на самом деле хочет заниматься. Он самый крупный спонсор новой, ещё не существующей группы. Условие одно — при любом раскладе он в основном составе, он не претендует на лидерство или чтобы решать вопросы, в которых не разбирается. Его деньги принимают с огромной радостью и искренней благодарностью — ведь, к тому же, он отлично танцует и неплохо поёт. 

Так он дарит себе и балет, и театр, и контракт с категорическим запретом на отношения с омегами. Омма с ним после этого месяц не разговаривает: «Ты выбросил деньги на ветер», — «Мне не нужен ни ещё один феррари, ни ещё один дом».

Ему всё ещё семнадцать, когда они впервые собираются вместе, четверо альф. Все выглядят так, как на картинках в самом секретном дневнике. Да и он сам как с той картинки, красивый-высокий, как и остальные, один — так вообще ослепляет. 

4A4U — рабочее название их группы. Он думает, что купил билет в рай.

А затем дверь в конференц-зал открывается, и им представляют ещё одного трейни, коротышку с ярко-рыжими крашеными волосами. У него кукольное лицо и самые красивые глаза, какие только можно вообразить. Он младше почти на пять лет, почти совсем мальчик, и тоже альфа.

— Ну и что ты умеешь, малыш? Чем удивишь, мелкий?

Мальчишка в ответ зло ухмыляется и оглядывает каждого в комнате пристальным взглядом. А затем открывает милый маленький рот...

Ему семнадцать, он стоит в туалете у писсуара, брюки расстёгнуты, и он собирается с силами, чтобы взять в руки свой уродливо длинный и толстый, как у всех альф, член. И отлить — ведь альфы процесс именно так называют. Он вдыхает, собирается с силами, лезет ладонью в трусы...

Открывается дверь, звучат быстрые уверенные шаги. Соседнее место занимает тот самый мальчик с крашеными в лисий цвет волосами.

Он справляется быстрее. А член, в его тринадцать, у него, кажется, ещё длиннее и толще.

— Напомни, как тебя там зовут? — у него низкий уверенный голос. И это не просьба — приказ.

— Ли Минхо.

Справить нужду при пацане никак не получается.

— Какое мужественное имя, родители хотели альфу? И что сказали, получив в ответ на молитвы сладенького тебя?

Минхо поджимает губы. Этот голос... В голове звучит на повторе оскорбительный и злобный рэп, чистейшая (грязнейшая) импровизация, зажигательный и жёсткий, жестокий, как серия ударов по почкам, застревающий в памяти, как репей в шерсти собаки.

Он назвал его «сладенькой сучкой» и пообещал «выебать у стены». Этот мелкий тринадцатилетний пацан поклялся, что доведёт его своим языком до Гонконга, и что Минхо так понравится, что у него член отсохнет, и он для него, великолепнейшего Хо Юнджи, потечёт как омежка, как сучка.

Другим Юнджи тоже много чего сказал-пообещал — и им понравилось, они орали и хлопали, смеялись, подбадривали матерящегося через слово, размахивающего руками, подпрыгивающего пацана — боже, да за что мне всё это! Только у Минхо лицо покраснело настолько, что чуть не загорелось, и он удрал оттуда ещё до того, как наглый пацан закончил выплёвывать рифму за рифмой, каждым словом всё глубже опуская его в какую-то невозможную, пошлейшую, несусветную грязь.

Хуже всего: его слова всё ещё звучат в памяти на повторе, въедаются, вплавляются в мозг.

Минхо встряхивает головой, пытаясь избавиться, очиститься от навязанного образа себя, прогнувшегося у стены, обессиленно стонущего, текущего, жаждущего альфу... какого-то пацана. 

От этих образов жжётся внутри, ему не спастись...

Он хватается за соломинку. Что там говорил этот Юнджи, что его имя чересчур мужественное?

— А твои родители, судя по твоему сладкому имени, мечтали о миленьком омежке. Ну и как, Юнджи, тебе стыдно, что ты их разочаровал? Из-за тебя омма наверняка слезами обливается.

Тот отвечает сходу, с напором, словно вновь читает рэп:

— Ха, да ты прям экстрасенс, надо же какой чувствительный — чувственный во всех отношениях. Да, я Юнджи, но фамилия-то у меня Хо, мне по-любому было суждено родиться тигром. Только настоящим, а не как ты, Ли — ха! — Минхо, секси-тигрёночек.

Минхо на это нечем ответить. И он уже проиграл, даже до того, как тринадцатилетний пацан подходит к нему вплотную и бесстыдно смотрит вниз. 

— Не хочешь наконец что-то сделать со своим членом, детка? А то выглядит так, будто ты на меня, на мой голос дрочишь.

Он зловредно хохочет и вываливается за дверь, оставляет Минхо в одиночестве — с впервые твердеющим членом в руке.

Большой, его член ещё больше, чем прежде, и ещё больше, всё больше — теперь он полностью твёрдый, с непристойно оголившейся, тёмной из-за прилившей крови головкой.

Минхо не знает — знает, но не хочет знать, — что со всем этим делать.

Он пятится, прячется за дверью кабинки, садится на крышку унитаза. У него впервые стоит. В голове — издевательский смех пацана и низкий голос, страстно, с надрывом, на нервах обещающий, что он кончит — от одних слов улетит прямо в Гонконг.

Минхо семнадцать, у него за спиной балетная школа, театр, уроки вокала, счастливая, какая только в детстве бывает, жизнь, в настоящем — банковский счёт с кучей нулей, обиженный на него омма, трое ровесников-альф и этот, сумасшедший, «доведу до Гонконга» пацан.

Минхо неуверенно гладит себя под звучащий в голове голос, обещающий «выебать сучку». И под этот же голос впервые улетает в Гонконг.

Когда он возвращается — раскрасневшийся, злой, — их группа уже называется 5A4U.

Разумеется, он может всё бросить, сбежать. Только он никогда, никуда и ни от кого не сбегал. Даже от оммы, когда тот сказал, что придётся сделать, когда умолял, уговаривал и обещал счастливое, роскошное будущее — и им, этим сбывшимся будущим, всю жизнь ему изломал. Как дал, так и сломал, но даже тогда Минхо не струсил и во всём пошёл до конца.

Юнджи смотрит на него с прищуром, подмигивает — будто всё о нём знает. И о стыдном (боже, на тринадцатилетнего пацана), стыдном до дрожи (он мечтал ему дать) сегодня, и о непростительно стыдном (с тем омминным омегой) вчера.

— Чего так долго, сладенький? Чем интересным там занимался?

«Дрочил на меня? На мой голос?» — эхом звучит в голове.

Похоже, Минхо круто ошибся, и купленный им билет — вовсе не в рай.

— Смени тон, мелкий. Я тебе не сладенький, и не секси-тигрёнок, и не сучка. Я для тебя всегда и исключительно хён.


End file.
